Mi Admirador Secreto
by GaTiTa-SaN
Summary: Ahora recibo notitas con hermosos poemas,regalos, flores y mensajitos de amor a mi celular...¿de quien? no lo se...pero se hace llamar mi admirador secreto...y para ser sincera, me estoy enamorando sin siquiera saber quien es... SxS y TxE CAP 3 UP!
1. Mi mejor amigo y yo

Admirador Secreto

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas chicas de __**CLAMP**__, excepto los que yo inventé… esta demas decir que eeste fic es sin animos de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión._

**Admirador Secreto**

**Capitulo 1: **_**Mi mejor amigo y yo**_

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, los primero rayos del sol se hacia presentes en el cielo disipando la oscuridad de la noche.

Un chico de uno 17 años, se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-No consigo dormir gracias a ti…¿Qué te parece?-dijo el joven en la soledad de su habitación-Bueno últimamente no solo me has robado el sueño solamente…-rio para si mismo- estoy enloqueciendo, ahora hasta hablo solo…

-Solo no, Shaoran- los ojos ambarinos del chico se abrieron demostrando su sopresa. Realmente no esperaba verla allí, entrando por su ventana, con una hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo, y seguramente escuchando todas las estupideces que decía.

- Dime…¿Quién es la chica que le roba el sueño al "Gran Shaoran Li"?- pregunto la joven castaña con su sonrisa embriagadora.

Shaoran se ruborizo al ver la bella expresión de su amiga, ¡Por los dioses! ¿Porque tenia que verse tan hermosa? él, desvió su mirada rápidamente para disimular su sonrojo.

-"_si tan solo supieras Sakura"-_ pensó el ambarino-Ejem- hizo un sonido para aclararse la garganta-Creo que primero se saluda… Buenos días Sakura.

-Ah, si, si… eso, Hola- saludo la ojiverde restándole importancia- Suéltalo pues!! ¿Quién es?- el tono que usaba era de aparente interés… ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia. Lo que si sabia era que su amigo jamás le había gustado alguien, si, era un caso decepcionante, todas las chicas babeando por el, pero este ni pendiente de estas.

-¡Claro que no pienso decirte!-casi grito el joven que todavía se encontraba en su cama, tan rojo como un tomate maduro- ademas no deberias espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Hablabas con alguien?-pregunto su amiga con "inocencia"

El chico reflexiono, no estaba hablando con nadie pero si soltando sus ideas al aire.

-no, pero…

-Entonces no hay problema… por si no sabias una conversación es de dos personas, no una sola!- rió la chica de ojos verdes al ver la cara de su amigo.

Saku… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, y poner expresión de ofendida- No!! Si quieres me voy!- dijo la chica sacando una de sus piernas por la ventana por la cual había ingresado.

Shaoran se levantó de manera automática cuando vio que su amiga pretendía irse.

-No quise decir eso- dijo tomando suavemente la mano de la chica- por favor no te vallas- la miro con tal cariño y dulzura al decir esto que Sakura (la chica mas despistada) se percato de ese brillo extraño en su mirada, pero extrañamente se sintió feliz de verlo así, pidiéndole que se quedara.

-Bueno… ya que insistes, me quedaré, pero arréglate de una vez, tengo un día planeado perfectamente para nosotros…

-Esta bien-dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación para ir a darse una ducha. Cuando puso un pie fuera de la habitación escucho un grito que lo hizo voltear rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- preguntó preocupado

-Es que…- tomo sus manos y comenzó a jugar con nerviosismo con sus dedos-bueno, no tienes camisa y… realmente no tenia idea de que te vieras tan bien sin ella..- lo chica sonrió de forma picara.

Shaoran solo pudo fruncir el ceño a la vez que se sonrojaba de una manera exagerada, el comentario de su amiga lo había avergonzado…y mucho. Salio de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración debido a la risa que le causo ver la reacción de el ambarino.

-"_aunque…si lo pienso bien… la verdad no se veía nada mal, nada mal…"_

Ya eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, los dos castaños se encontraban sentado en una mesa de un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante.

Ambos comieron un desayuno americano (huevos estrellados, tocino, pan, margarina, mermelada, zumo de naranja y café), luego se quedaron hablando un rato sobre cosas triviales, hasta que se quedaron sin tema de conversación y se formo un silencio algo…incomodo.

Shaoran, te noto nervioso. ¿te encuentras bien?- Sakura fue quien rompió el silencio, por que la verdad estaba un poco preocupada por su amigo- realmente te ves algo asi como…¿incomodo?- la chica puso cara de tristeza y luego agrego- si no quieres que este contigo hoy solo dímelo y yo me…

No Sakura. No me pasa nada. Solo estoy algo distraído, es todo- contesto el ambarino interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Esta bien… pero…

¿pero?

-¿sabes qué día es hoy?

¿domingo?

mmm… lo suponía… ¿ ya… lo olvidaste verdad?- dijo con voz entrecortada y los ojos algo rojos. La vista le ardía y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que en ese momento no pensaba soltar.

Shaoran se percato de la tristeza de su amiga al ver sus orbes esmeraldas mas brillantes debido a las lagrimas que se acumulaban en estos. Se sentía lo pero del mundo por provocar aquello, y lo peor ¡no tenia idea de lo que ella le estaba hablando!. Hasta que..

lo recordó.

-Saku- llamo cariñosamente- Jamás me olvidaría que, desde hace 5 años exactamente, me volví el chico mas afortunado del este mundo al conocer una amiga tan maravillosa, alegre, tan llena de energía y belleza como tu… Jamás lo olvidaría…

Sakura levanto la vista de su regazo, para ver directamente esos ojos miel y chocolate que la miraban con tanta ternura. Busco en su cartera y saco una cajita de color verde y se la entrego-Toma Shaoran, feliz aniversario de amistad!- dibujo una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

-Gracias- murmuro el joven castaño con una sonrisa, la cual se amplio al ver el contenido de la cajita- Sakura esto es genial!- dijo a la chica mientras observaba le navaja Victorinox de colección que su amiga le había obsequiado- es una de las mas raras- todavía observando la navaja recordó el presente q tenia para la chica. Rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita color rosa – Feliz aniversario Flor de Cerezo- sonrió ampliamente mientras la chica abría la cajita y sacaba su contenido.

-Es… preciosa. Muchas gracias Lobito.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga?- la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza, el se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a ella tomando la fina cadena de plata, para luego colocarla en su delicado cuello, el dije en forma de estrella que tenia la cadena estaba adornada por unas pequeñas piedras color rosa que lo hacían ver tan delicado como la misma chica que lo llevaba puesto.

Luego del intercambio de regalos los jóvenes se propusieron a salir del local donde se encontraban para dirigirse al parque de diversiones.

Una vez allí, fueron a todos los juegos que habían en el lugar, excepto la Casa del Terror.

-Vamos Sakura… eso es de mentira- insistía Shaoran para ver si lograba convencer a su miedosa amiga de entrar- solo son muñecos.

¡Que no Shaoran! ¡me da mucho miedo!-gritaba la chica mientras se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de su acompañante.

-Esta bien, vamonos, ya nos subimos a todos los juegos… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

Suena bien… ¡Vamos!

Y asi lo hicieron, fueron al cine a ver una película (N/A: obviamente, ¿Qué mas harias en un cine sino ver una película? Ahora que lo pienso…creo que mucho!!), cuando esta termino eran casi las ocho de la noche, así que se dirigieron directamente a sus casa, pues ya era tarde.

Caminaron por las calles de Tomoeda, hablando de lo bien que habían pasado ese día y como planearían para el siguiente año… de pronto un silencio reino la noche y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos.

-La noche esta hermosa- comento Sakura mirando hacia el cielo que estaba estrellado. Además de romper el silencio que tanto le desagradaba.

-No tanto como tu- contesto el chico que caminaba junto a ella- no te lo había dicho, pero estas realmente hermosa hoy- agrego aun sin mirarla.

-Eh… gracias Shaoran- las mejillas de la ojiverde estaban levemente ruborizadas por el comentario de su amigo. Mientras el ambarino pasaba del rojo al morado, rápidamente

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir mas nada en el pequeño tramo de camino que les faltaba recorrer. Se detuvieron enfrente de una casa con un aire muy hogareño, la casa de Sakura.

No hacia falta que me acompañaras Shaoran- comenzo la castaña

No seria un caballero si te dejara venir sola, ademas… no queria deja..dejarte tan pro…pronto- el rubor del chico se hizo presente de inmediato.

-Vaya…muchas gracias- dijo sonriente la joven- Bueno… creo que nos veremos mañana en el instituto.

Si, nos veremos mañana- Shaoran se fue acercandose lentamente a su oído para susurrarle suavemente- Buenas noches Sakura- luego se acerco a su mejilla y deposito un pequeño pero calido beso en ella.

_**Sakura **_

Ya va, ya va… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Estoy muy nerviosa… realmente no me esperaba eso, es decir, ese beso al estilo occidental… y ese "_Buenas noches Sakura" _me dejaron realmente perturbada.

Y ahora… ¿Qué le digo?

Ni siquiera puedo hablar…

Hay no… no… se esta yendo…

-Espera- le dije por impulso. La verdad no lo hice por más nada.

"_¿Segura?"_

Si, segura.

"_No te creo"_

Da igual lo que tu digas, conciencia.

"_Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para hacerte cambiar de parecer. Y… por cierto Shaoran esta en frente tuyo esperando que le digas algo. ¿Sabias eso?"_

Este…Bueno…yo- ¡Sakura reacciona! Vamos, di algo coherente- este… nada, nada… olv…olvídalo… Bu…buenas noches Shaoran.- ahora si lo arruinaste. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas muy nerviosa…

-Adiós… - me dijo mientras yo inconcientemente casi corrí a mi casa y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Voy corriendo a mi habitación pero en el camino me tope con mi hermano.

Vaya, no hace falta que anuncies que ya llegaste… tus pisadas lo hacen por ti… monstruo..- lo mire lo peor que pude y le solté una buena patada por la espinilla para luego gritarle.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO HERMANO!- entre a mi habitación dando un portazo y tumbándome sobre la cama, realmente estoy cansada...pero todavía no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de hace unos minutos… ¿Por qué Shaoran se habrá comportado así conmigo?

"_Yo te puedo dar un par de sugerencias del porque de su comportamiento"_

¿Otra vez tu? Sabes, no tengo animos de discutir contigo, conciencia.

"_ese es tu problema… Nunca me escuchas! Siempre me ignoras, por eso es que…"_

¿POR ESO ES QUÉ QUE? VAMOS DILO! QUE??

"_No te vallas a poner alzadita conmigo Sakurita. Soy tu conciencia… no quiero hacerte nada malo solo…"_

Bahh… ya déjalo ¿si? Estoy muy cansada… solo quiero dormir..

"_bueno… algun dia me escucharas"_

Si, si… claro…

Buenas noches… Shaoran

"_JA!! Te escuche!"_

Hay… ya cállate.

_**Continuara**__**…**_

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Bueno, primero que todo quiero presentarme… Soy GaTiTa-SaN y este es el primer fanfic que publico… el único que le he dado la oportunidad de ver la luz (hasta ahora).**

**Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado o al menos los haya entretenido…**

**Por favor, dejen Reviews… es muy importante para mi saber si les ha gustado lo poquito que han leído de mi FF… acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas constructivas… claro que también acepto felicitaciones n.n**

**Nos leemos en el ****próximo capitulo de: **_**"Admirador Secreto"**_

_**Y**_** recuerden: dejen REVIEWS!!**

**Att: GaTiTa-SaN**


	2. ¿Esto es para mi?

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas chicas de __**CLAMP**__, excepto los que yo inventé… esta demás decir que este fic es sin ánimos de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión._

**Mi Admirador Secreto**

**Capitulo 2: **_**¿Esto es para mí?**_

_**Sakura**_

Me costó dormir ayer por la noche, no porque no estuviese cansada sino que estuve pensando en lo sucedido con Shaoran, estoy un poco confundida, es decir, todavía no asimilo la actitud de mi mejor amigo.

No puedo decir que me haya molestado, todo lo contrario, me gustó…y mucho. Se bien que solo fue por caballerosidad eso de acompañarme hasta mi casa aunque siempre ha sido así…pero nunca con esa despedida tan _particular…_supongo que se debe a que ya tenemos cinco años de conocernos y la confianza sigue creciendo mas y mas entre nosotros…

No puede ser nada más…

-Buenos días Sakura- veo que mi amiga parada en frente de mi, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegue al instituto.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su aniversario de _"amistad"_?- ¿Por qué hace ese énfasis en la palabra _amistad_? Lo dice como si no fuera cierto.

-Nos fue muy bien. El día fue muy tranquilo, pero eso no impidió que nos divirtiéramos como locos… aunque llegue a mi casa pidiendo cama.

-Me alegro mucho Sakura… oye, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a nuestros casilleros? Sino, se nos hará tarde.

-Esta bien vamos.

Y asi fuimos hasta nuestros casilleros, hablando sobre cosas sin mucho sentido… como siempre.

Cuando abro mi locker , veo que una cartita color rosa caer al suelo. Me agacho para poder recogerla y cuando la tengo en mis manos puedo leer que dice:

_Para: Sakura Kinomoto._

"_La vida es cuestión de tiempo_

_El tiempo cuestión de vida_

_Regálame un poco de tu tiempo_

_Que yo te regalaré mi vida."_

_Nos vemos en el patio a la hora del descanso._

_Att: Tu Admirador Secreto._

-To…Tomoyo- creo que mi amiga noto el cambio de mi voz, porque inmediatamente se volteo a verme con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- me pregunto preocupada.

Yo solo atine a entregarle el misterioso papelito rosa. En cuanto ella lo terminó de leer…

-¡Sakura, esto es divino! ¡TIENES UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!- gritó mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad-un chico esta enamorado de ti… eso es genial!.

-Tomoyo… creo que mi admirador _"Secreto" _ya no es tan "Secreto"- y es la verdad, gracias a su grito todas las miradas estaban posadas en nosotras, además de unas cuantas chicas envidiosas comenzaban a cuchichear.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar…- escuche decir a mi prima- pero no puedes negar que…-gracias a los Dioses no pudo terminar la frase porque la campana de entrada sonó, si no hubiese sido por ella ahora Tomoyo estaría diciéndome lo maravilloso que es que alguien este enamorado de mi… como si eso fuera raro.

"_Bueno cariño, en tu caso, si es sorprendente. A tus diecisiete años no has tenido ni un solo novio… era de esperase la reacción de Tomoyo"_

No empieces con tus estupideces, ademas se que soy linda y que atraigo a algunos chicos, que nunca les presto atención es otra cosa muy diferente "cariño".

"_Si, claro Sakurita, claro…"_

¡Huy! ¡Me sacas de quicio, conciencia!

-Vamos Sakura, que se nos hace tarde- me dijo mi amiga unos metros mas adelante que yo… mire mi reloj de muñeca y vi que efectivamente llegaríamos tarde sino nos apresurábamos.

--

Llegamos al salón donde ya se encontraban todos los alumnos, salude a algunos con un Buenos Días y tomé asiento al lado de Tomoyo.

Me voltee en mi asiento y encontré a Shaoran mirándome, asi que procedi con el saludo.

-Buenos días Shaoran- dije con una sonrisa que (hablando serio) solo me salía cuando estaba con el.

Esperé unos segundos y no obtuve respuesta alguna por parte de el. Solo me miraba, me miraba y me miraba. Alli, comencé a preocuparme.

-¿Shaoran, te encuentras bien?- escuche como Tomoyo soltaba unas risitas por lo bajo, seguramente seria por ver así de distraído a Li… si, ellos jamás se han tuteado, pero si son buenos amigos, lo se.

Como él no reaccionaba comencé a mover una de mis manos al frente de sus ojos, después de unos cuantos llamados más, fue que reaccionó.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- pareció confundido un momento y luego se sonrojó- Buenos días Sak…Sakura- desvió la mirada para fijarla en mi prima- Buenos días Daidoji.

-¿Sabes, Li? Últimamente andas más en las nubes que de costumbre- le dijo Tomoyo-seguramente nuestro amigo anda pensando en cierta chica de cabellos castaños…

Sentí como una rabia comenzaba a hervir dentro de mi, solo el recordar aquella chica que hasta le roba el sueño a Shaoran me hace sentir horriblemente furiosa… espero no conocerla, y si lo hago… que se cuide…

-Si, ya lo creo, ayer lo pille hablando solo sobre _esa _chica- Shaoran tenia una mirada de advertencia que, si no me equivoco, iba dirigida a mi prima… pero al escuchar mi comentario abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en eso llegó el profesor.

-Buenos dias clase, siento la demora, pero es que el trafico estaba terrible-nos dijo el profesor Terada, últimamente era costumbre que llegara tarde a causa del trafico.-Como todos sabemos este año nos toca organizar el baile de invierno, el cual se realizará en seis semanas- todos mis compañeros empezaron a comentar sobre los preparativos del baile, las parejas y todo eso…

-¡JOVENES! Aun no termino de hablar- todos hicieron silencio y el profesor continuó- hoy escogeremos a los dos organizadores principales de este evento, los cuales se encargaran de formar una comisión para cada tarea. ¿Hay algunos voluntarios?

Todos nos mirábamos las caras a ver quien se ofrecía.

-Yo me ofrezco profesor- escuche que decía una voz a mi lado.

-Muy bien señorita Daidoji. ¿Hay algún chico voluntario para el puesto con la señorita Daidoji?

-Tomo el puesto profesor- mi mirada se fue directamente a la ultima fila de el salón, y allí estaba Eriol Hiraguisawa con su mano elevada… luego mi mirada paso rápidamente a la cara de mi amiga Tomoyo, en su mirar se podía notar la furia que me imagino que sentía hacia Eriol.

Ellos jamás se llevaron bien, desde que él ingresó en cuarto de primaria, siempre competían por ver quien era mejor en cada cosa que hacían, pero al final… siempre quedaba en empate. En el fondo, muy en el fondo…se que ellos se quieren.

Jaja! Pobres! Les toca trabajar con quien menos soportan.

-Esta bien señor Hiraguisawa, ambos se encargaran de la organización de el baile. Confío en ustedes.- cuando el profesor dijo esto la campana de el descanso sonó.

Salí muy rápido del aula, pero necesitaba saber quien es el chico de la nota.

--

_Todos los estudiantes salieron del salón excepto dos._

_Se notaba a leguas que ambos se odiaban._

_--_

_**Eriol.**_

-Me puedes explicar ¡¿desde cuando te volviste organizador de eventos?!- me gritó Daidoji.

Por su tono, creo que está molesta.

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mis hobbies- le dije con simpleza.

-No me interesan tus hobbies Hiraguisawa, pero si pretendes continuar con esto de la "organización" del baile…harás lo que YO diga. ¿Está claro?- solamente la miraba, estaba furiosa y yo sabia como hacerla enojar mas.

Me encanta molestarla.

-¿Por qué no trabajamos como equipo para que nos salga lo mejor posible? –haaa… si las mirada mataran… creo que no estaría contándola-¿No te parece mejor idea?- arrugo su ceño y mi vida paso delante de mis ojos.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA BUENO ESTANDO TU PRESENTE! ¡ERES UN INUTIL HIRAGUISAWA!- wow! Su grito me dejo aturdido, de verdad, creí que seguiría insultándome, pero esperé y esperé…nada de eso sucedió…

Solo me miro curiosa y luego me pregunto:

-¿Por qué te ofreciste si sabes perfectamente que no te soporto?-su mirada cambió a una de burla- ¿Eres masoquista o que?

No…no soy masoquista.

La verdad es que no se que me impulsó a decir que quería trabajar con ella, creo que fue un ataque de locura, porque se perfectamente que al ofrecerme estaría dirigiéndome yo solito a la cueva de "El Lobo Daidoji".

Creo que solo lo hago para fastidiarla y quitarle la mascara de niña buena que todos ven y decir a los cuatro vientos:

"¿Lo ven? No estoy loco… ¡ESTA CHIQUILLA ES UNA DIABLA!"

Pasaron los minutos y yo sin darme cuenta, solo viendo como ella fruncía cada vez su ceño al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, yo solo sonreia burlonamente al ver sus expresiones…

-¡Eres insoportable Hiraguisawa!- me gritó para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo y dejarme solo.

--

_**Sakura**_

Aquí estoy, para en una esquina del patio en dondee puedo ver la expansion de este.

¿Qué hago aquí?

Simple… espero a mi "Admirador Secreto".

Tengo una buena parte del descanso esperando a que aparezca, y nada… sigo tan sola como cuando llegue.

Esperen.

Un chico viene hacia acá. Me acomodo la falda de el uniforme y me arreglo un poco el cabello…ya saben, por aquello del "frizz".

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- me preguntó el apuesto chico cuando llegó hasta mi. Es blanco, de cabello plomizo, ojos grises, alto (bueno casi todo el mundo es mas alto que yo) y con una figura atlética. Realmente esta como quiere.

"_Huy Sakurita, esta vez nos ganamos el premio gordo"_

No puede ser…¿Tienes que interrumpir justo ahora, conciencia? ¿Acaso no ves que me lo estoy devorando con la vista?

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- oigo que repite mi nombre, y yo caigo en cuenta de que no le he respondido.

-Si, soy yo.

"_¿Le gustamos y pregunta quienes somos? Vaya que es rarito el muchacho"_

-Toma esto- me entregó una caja de bombones de mis chocolates preferidos con una notita rosa pegada sobre la caja- no me pidas el nombre de quien te lo mandó… porque ni yo mismo se como se llama.

Me sentí desilusionada, el no era el chico al que esperaba, era solo su mensajero…

"_Ya decía yo… Semejante machote fijándose en nosotras, era demasiado"_

Vaya que tienes una autoestima bastante alta, conciencia- ironice.

-Gracias- dije al chico que ya se retiraba dejándome sola, otra vez.

--

_**Shaoran**_

Vi como Chrono se alejaba de ella y le dejo el regalo en sus manos.

-Esta listo Li.- me dijo cuando llego hasta mí- ya cumplí con mi parte, después de clases me ayudaras en matemáticas.

-Esta bien… Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Chrono- me levante de el césped y decidí ir al encuentro de Sakura.

-Hola Saku ¿Cómo andas?-pregunte al llegar donde ella se encontraba.

-Bueno… un poco desconcertada, pero bien- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y eso como porque?- no puede ser ¿se ha dado cuenta tan rápido? Tan mal actor soy?

-No, al contrario, creo que es algo bueno, pero…-comenzó a nárrame la historia del el chico que le regalaba cosas y le dejaba lindas notitas.

"_Solo espera y veras Saku que cada día te sorprenderé mas"_

-¿Con que un admirador secreto?- trate sonar lo mas impresionado posible.

-Si, unos momentos antes de que llegaras, vino un chico y me dio esto- me mostró la caja de bombones- creí que seria el, pero no… no entiendo, si la nota de esta mañana decía que nos veríamos en el descanso, y al único que vi fue a su mensajero.

Comencé a sentir como mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, me sentí rabioso y con ganas de gritarle de una buena vez todo lo que sentía por ella.

Pero no lo hice. Me trague mi rabia… no debía hacerlo…

Además ella no tiene la culpa de no darse cuenta…al fin y al cabo soy solamente eso…

Su mejor amigo.

¿Pero es que acaso yo no valgo como hombre o ser viviente para ella?

--

_**Sakura**_

Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Shaoran tan molesto.

Desde que le comenté sobre el chico de las notitas ha estado muy encolerizado, la verdad no entiendo el porque… ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.

-Oye Tomoyo- susurro muy bajito para que el profesor no nos escuche.

-Dime…- contesto mi prima igual de bajo que yo.

-Necesito hablarte a la salida ¿esta bien?- volvi a susurrar.

-¿sobre que Sakura?- me preguntó. Yo hice unos movimientos con las manos que señalaban a Shaoran, ella pareció entender y me dijo- esta bien, a la salida hablamos.

El resto del día pasó normal, excepto que Shaoran aun no me hablaba.

Llego la hora de irnos a casa, salí del instituto y vi que Tomoyo me esperaba en la puerta de este. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana y pedimos unos batidos.

-Y bien… ¿de que me quieres hablar Saku?

-Pues… sabes que en el receso le conté a Shao sobre mi admirador secreto… y se puso súper raro conmigo… creo que esta molesto.

-Bien… dime exactamente lo mismo que le dije a el- no entendí porque Tomoyo me pidió eso, pero aun así se lo dije, exactamente igual como a él.

_-" unos momentos antes de que llegaras, vino un chico y me dio esto_- le dije y le mostré la caja de bombones- _creí que seria el, pero no… no entiendo, si la nota de esta mañana decía que nos veríamos en el descanso, y al único que vi fue a su mensajero."_

Tomoyo analizó cada palabra de lo que dije… yo no encontraba sentido a la rabia de Shaoran… hasta llegue a pensar que estaba en _esos días_, pero luego recordé que eso solo le pasa a las chicas.

-Sakura…-Tomoyo me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso bien… a ningún hombre le gusta que no lo tomen en cuenta… eso… hiere su _ego_.

No entendí porque mi prima me dijo que a ningún hombre le gusta que _no_ lo tomen en cuenta, ella si lo tomaba en cuenta, le contaba sus cosas, siempre estaba al pendiente de el y todo lo que uno hace con un amigo.

¿Y dicen que no lo tomo en cuenta?

Eso es absurdo! Yo me puedo hacer pasar por su madre y me creerían! Siempre estoy con el, somos amigos desde los 12 años… ¡CLARO QUE LO TOMO ENCUENTA!

-Tomoyo, lo que dices no tiene sentido, es decir, yo siempre lo tomo en cuenta y me fijo en sus acciones… todo lo que una buena amiga debe hacer…

-¡exacto! Lo tomas en cuenta solo en plano de amistad- yo me quede callada ante ese razonamiento…

¿Será posible que…

"_Ni se te ocurra decir semejante estupidez Sakura Kinomoto"_

¡Pero si la misma Tomoyo me lo esta diciendo!

"_El solo es tu amigo, además no creo que se fije en nosotras, es decir, crecimos con el… siempre nos vera como su hermana, alguien de su familia"_

Pero.. ¿y si hay algo mas?

"_Bájate de esa nube, cariño… Shaoran Li JAMAS… se fijará en ti"_

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola, Hola mis queridas lectoras! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, porque la verdad me esforcé mucho en hacerlo…**

**Como ya habrán notado, a partir de este capi es que hace aparición el esperado "**_**Admirador Secreto"**_** de Sakura… **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejaron Reviews, de verdad muchas gracias!! Ustedes y sus Reviews son los que me animan a seguir!!**

**Un saludo muy especial a mi amiga **_**Kim…**_** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amix!**

**También quería decirles que con respecto a la actualizacion la haré cada 2 semanas**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Capi de: **_**"Mi Admirador Secreto"**_

**Please!! Dejen muchos REVIEWS!!**

**BESITOS A TODAS!! Y a todos (si hay chicos, porfa háganmelo saber!)**

**Att: **_**GaTiTa-SaN**_


	3. Un dia algo extraño

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son obra de las maravillosas chicas de __**CLAMP**__, excepto los que yo inventé… esta demás decir que este fic es sin ánimos de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión._

Capitulo 3: Un dia algo extraño.

_**Tomoyo.**_

Llegué muy temprano al instituto, como siempre suelo hacerlo para disfrutar de la soledad por un rato. No, no es que me guste estar todo el tiempo en el, sino que es uno de los pocos lugares donde realmente se puede disfrutar de la tranquilidad y soledad de la mañana.

Entré al aula de clases y me dispuse a sentarme y observar por la ventana, aunque también tenia que pensar en cómo voy a planificar el baile de invierno, es sorprendente como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido, ya solo tengo cinco semanas para planificar y aun no se me ocurre nada lo suficientemente bueno para el baile.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, le pida algo de ayuda a Hiraguizawa…

¡Demonios! ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?

¡Jamás le pediría ayuda a ese inglecito creído!

Pff.. Por favor, no lo necesito, soy perfectamente capaz de crear cosas maravillosas.

-Tal vez todo resulte mejor con un poco de ayuda. ¿No le parece Daidoji?- miro en dirección a la puerta y lo veo allí, parado y mirándome con una de sus sonrisas de _Latin Lover._

_-_Hiraguizawa, si necesitara de su ayuda creo que preferiría que se arruinara el baile, total si yo dejara que usted se hiciera cargo, todo seria un completo desastre.- sonreí socarronamente.

- O puede que todo sea un rotundo éxito y todos nos agradezcan por proporcionarles la noche mas bonita de sus vidas, porque claro, debe ser ago digno de una despedida para nosotros, que somos el último curso- me dijo y soltó otra de _esas_ sonrisas.

Ok… sus argumentos son validos y quizás con su ayuda pueda hacer del baile algo de mi estilo, algo mágico e inolvidable.

Pero también debía pensar en cómo voy a aguantar este idiota dando ordenes y dirigiendo todo!?

Imposible… no podré soportarlo.

A menos que……..

- Esta bien Hiraguizawa, trabajaremos juntos. Pero…-mi sonrisa se amplía- todo se hará como YO diga. ¿bien?

Y pasaron varios minutos en los que no recibía respuesta de parte de el, quizás se arrepentía de haber tomado el puesto de organizador, ya que con las condiciones que yo le impondría va a sufrir. Puede sonar malvado pero no, al contario, solo quiero que tengamos una _sana competencia_ para ver si se le bajan los humos de _**"soy el mejor en todo".**_

- Muy bien Daidoji, acepto tu condición pero, a cambio debes prometer que escucharas todas mi ideas- debo admitir que no pensé que cedería mis condiciones, pero si lo hizo.

Y a cambio solo pidió que escuchara sus ideas….

- Claro, prometo escuchar sus ideas Hiraguizawa- el me sonrió pero con un brillo algo divertido en su mirada,

En ese preciso momento supe que no seria nada fácil que Hiraguizawa se rindiera…. Nada fácil pero, no imposible.

…………-----------------……………….-----------------------………………-------------

_**Eriol.**_

Después de la conversación con Daidoji, miles de ideas atacaron mi mente, y no precisamente para la organización del baile, sino de las mil y una estrategias que tengo para divertirme a costa de esta chica.

Porque… si ella quería hacerme la vida imposible…

Yo no la dejaría vivir en paz.

Si lo que quería era que me rindiera y me dejara pisotear por ella….

Tendría primero que luchar hasta el fin.

Y no es que tenga nada en su contra, la chica me agrada pero, adoro verla rabiar porque ella es ese tipo de personas que aparentan ser _perfectas_, es decir, nunca comenten errores, nunca se enoja, no teme a nada… en fin una persona que aparenta _no tener debilidades._

Por eso es que la molesto cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, porque conmigo ella puede ser como realmente es… y no como aparenta ser.

Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el ayudarla a quitarse su mascara de perfección….

Puede que me resulte muy divertido.

-------………..-------------………….----------------……………---------------………….—

_**Shaoran.**_

Son las 7:05 am. y mi Sakura aun no llega.

Se que es su costumbre andar siempre en contra de reloj, pero es que últimamente cada segundo que paso sin verla…me vuelve loco.

Además, hoy tengo un regalo muy especial para ella… bueno, su _**Admirador Secreto**_ es quien tiene el regalo.

No lo se, esta idea de pretenderla como un chico que la adora pero que no se atreve a decírselo de frente… me parece algo estupida…

¿¡Pero que importa!?

¡Desde que conocí a esa linda niña no he parado de hacer estupideces!

Y todo esto me hace pensar en mi rabieta de niña celosa, cuando Sakura no se dio cuanta de que tal vez yo cuento como ser viviente. Pero vamos, parece que olvide la cualidad más grande de mi Sakura… su despiste.

Supongo que le debía una explicación a ella por mi comportamiento de ese día, pero simplemente lo olvidamos y esa escena quedó en el pasado y creo que no tengo muchas ganas de sacarla de allí.

De verdad, me comporté como un idiota. No es posible que de esa manera pretenda conquistar a la chica de mis sueños.

7:15 am. y aun no llega.

Tranquilo Shaoran- escuché que Eriol me hablaba- seguramente Sakura no tarda en llegar.

¿¡Y Eriol qué!? ¿¡Ahora lee mentes!?

No Shaoran, no leo mentes- me dijo entre risas- el problema querido amigo es que pues, eres muy predecible, es decir, no paras de mirar hacia la puerta y tampoco dejas un momento en paz a tu reloj. Para mi es más que obvio que a quien esperas es a la pequeña Sakura.

Eriol a veces asustas, ¿sabes?- le dije y luego ambos comenzamos a reír por mi comentario.

De pronto se escucho en toda el aula el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente dejando pasa a una castaña algo ruborizada por haber llegado tarde y también por el escándalo que había causado al entrar.

Buenos días- dijo en un susurro a modo de saludo al resto de nuestros compañeros.

Se dirigió hasta su asiento que estaba ubicado delante de mi, al lado de Daidoji, diagonal a Eriol…

Buenos días chicos- nos saludo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Si, de esas hermosas y embriagantes sonrisas que tanto adoro.

-Buenos días Sakura- respondí mirándola a los ojos.

- Hola Sakurita- respondió su prima.

- Hola pequeña Sakura- saludó Eriol- ya nos _estábamos_ preocupando **mucho** por ti.- soltó mi mejor amigo mirándome de reojo.

Ok… Sakura podría ser muy despistada, pero creo que de todos modos necesito algo de discreción por parte de mis amigos… ¿o no?

_**---------…………..----------------……………-----------…………---------------……**_

_**Sakura.**_

_-_y bien Saku…. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Te ocurrió algo?- preguntó Eriol.

Sentí como se me subieron los colores a la cara con la pregunta de Eriol, realmente me daba algo de vergüenza contarles el porqué de mi tardanza.

"_Vamos Sakurita, cuéntales lo que pasó… estoy segura de que les parecerá algo lindo"_

Conciencia… es que se que Tomoyo va a comenzar con sus comentarios de que es maravilloso que se fijen en mi y blah, blah, blah…. Lo que no quiero es que Shaoran se comporte como la otra vez. Quizás esto de admirador secreto le molesta, ya sabes, como a mi hermano le molesta que se me acerquen los chicos. Sabes que Shaoran me quiere como su hermanita menor, supongo que por eso me protege tanto.

"_Claro…. 'te quiere como su hermanita menor'…. Rayos Sakura, de verdad que si eres bien volada… nunca piensas en las posibilidades.."_

-Sakura, ¿nos cuentas?- preguntó mi prima. Sabía que si no es decía nada sería peor, ya que comenzarían a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Bien, pero no se burlen, eh? – y comencé con mi divertido relato.

_(Flash back)_

Sonó el despertador y, como siempre, no quise levantarme.

Pasaron los minutos mientras daba vueltas en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Por desgracia esta mañana no lo lograría, así que decidí levantarme y prepararme para

ir al instituto.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí con el respectivo uniforme y bajé a desayunar con mi hermano y mi padre.

Salí de casa y mire el reloj de mi muñeca, me indicaba que eran las 6:30 am.

-Tengo bastante tiempo para llegar- dije para mi misma.

Camine por las calles con una tranquilidad que casi nunca tengo para ir al instituto porque la mayoría de las veces voy retrasada.

Que puedo decir, es uno de mis pequeños defectos, siempre me ha costado trabajo llegar a tiempo a algún lugar.

En medio de toda mi calma, escucho mi teléfono celular sonar.

_-Que extraño. Es muy temprano par que alguien me mande un mensaje.-_ pensé.

Reviso el aparato y me doy cuenta de que el número del cual me mandaron el mensaje, no lo tenia registrado así que me dispuse a abrirlo.

"_Buenos días, mi Flor de Cerezo._

_Te pediré como favor que hoy y siempre sonrías ya que tu sonrisa de Diosa puede llenar el alma de un simple mortal como yo._

_Tal vez sea algo apresurado, pero el decirte que te quiero es poco en comparación a las sensaciones hermosas que provocas en mi._

_Espero que los chocolates hayan sido de tu agrado querida niña._

_Una última cosa: apresúrate mi pequeña princesa o llegaras tarde de nuevo._

_Att: tu Admirador Secreto."_

Bien…. Debo admitir que no esperaba esto.

Pensé en que seria cualquier persona… pensé en todos menos en él.

Leía una y otra vez el mensaje… asimilando cada palabra….mientras mas leía ese mensaje, mas feliz me sentía.

Y es que es una sensación tan… extraña.

No lo se, se siente muy bien que alguien te quiera de esa forma. La verdad, te hace sentir que realmente le importas a alguien… y eso realmente es muy lindo.

Es lindo que te halaguen así.

Que te dejen notas y regalos en cualquier parte.

Que alguien se tome la molestia de enviarte mensajes y preocuparse para que no llegues tarde.

Muy lindo y llega a ser muy tierno también….pero la duda recae, al no saber quien es esa persona.

Miré nuevamente mi reloj y me di cuenta que, por andar pensando en "Mi Admirador Secreto", efectivamente, llegaría tarde a clases….

Otra vez.

_(Fin de Flash back) _

Por eso llegue tarde- dije mientras bajaba mi cara para que ellos no notaran mi sonrojo.

Sakura! Eso es maravilloso!- chilló mi prima- todo me parece taaaaan romántico- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Vaya, vaya… miren a la pequeña Sakura… ahora anda como Thalía – dijo Eriol mientras aguantaba la risa.

¿Cómo Thalía?- pregunte si entender.

Si Sakurita… estas "Arrasando" – me dijo ya sin poder contener mas su carajada.

Todos reímos ante su comentario y tal vez me puse un poco roja.

Pero dentro del grupo el único que no había comentado nada era Shaoran y eso… era lo que me preocupaba.

-Tal vez este molesto- pensé.

"_Tal vez esté… celoso"_

Ja! Claro conciencia… y después me dices ilusa a mí…

"_Sakurita…. Tu no te darías cuenta de quien es el chico que te adora aunque lo tuvieses en frente de ti. Así que mejor, no pretendas discutir conmigo"_

Sabes… Odio cuando ganas las discusiones mentales.

-Oye Li… ¿no te parece romántico todo lo que le esta pasando a Sakurita?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ehh… estem… si… si… muy… romántico…- dijo Shaoran mientras desviaba la mirada hacia a ventana para ocultar su sonrojo.

Tomoyo reía mientras yo la miraba sin entender.

El dia transcurrió con clma y sin ninguna relevancia.

Solo clases, clases y más clases.

De verdad daba gracias los Dioses por ser este mi último año aqui….

Sip… ya lista para graduarme e ir a la universidad.

Pienso que cuando llegue a la universidad todo será diferente….

Bueno en el sentido de que, ya no te trataran mas como niño pequeño, ni tampoco te dan horas de llegada a tu casa porque ya eres mayor de edad…

Lo único que logra desanimarme un poco es el pensamiento de que tal vez… no vuelva a ver a muchos de mis compañeros, ya que cada quien escoge una carrera diferente y pues, en Japón hay suficientes universidades como para que ninguno coincida la misma.

Triste, peo hay que afrontar la realidad.

El timbre de salida sonó y todo mis compañeros comenzaron a arreglar sus útiles. Yo también hice lo mismo pero creo que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para escuchar cualquier cosa a mi alrededor.

-Sakura- me llamó mi prima- te decia que por favor me acompañaras a mi casillero, debo dejar algunas cosas en el.

claro, te acompaño- respondí.

Caminamos por los pasillos casi desiertos del instituto, realmente nunca me había fijado en que nuestros casilleros quedaban realmente apartados de nuestro salón.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino vi que Tomoyo sacaba unos cuantos libros de su mochila y los introducía al casillero.

¿Sakura, de casualidad tendrás el cuaderno de Literatura?- pregunto mi amiga- es que verás…. Necesito copiar la última clase.

Déjame ver si lo traigo aquí- Revise en mi mochila y no estaba, entonces me dispuse a abrir mi casillero para sacar el cuaderno que, seguramente, debía estar allí.

Cuando por fin logré abrir mi locker, lo primero que divise fue una cosa café y peluda… luego lo vi bien y me di cuenta de que era un hermoso osito de felpa color marrón, ojitos negros y pequeños, en su estomago tenia un sobrecito color rosa y en sus manitas sostenía una lindísima flor, que si no me equivoco era una Margarita.

Supongo que mi cara fue de sorpresa ya que Tomoyo se preocupo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto con inocencia.

-Nada. Solo que…. Mira- saque al osito del cautiverio en el que se encontraba y se lo pasé a mi amiga de ojos amatista.

- Ay! Pero que osito mas tierno! ¿De quien es?- preguntó de inmediato.

- Estaba en mi casillero…. así que supongo que es mío.- dije con simpleza.

-No tonta… sé que es para ti…. Pero mi pregunta es quién te lo dio- dijo mientras reía un poco.

- Creo que es de parte de mi admirador secreto- sentí como poco a poco la misma alegría que sentía en la mañana iba regresado al igual que mi sonrojo.- Tiene un sobre rosa en supancita…-dije señalando al oso.

- ¿Y que esperas para abrirlo?- me animó mi prima.

Tomé el sobre entre mis manos e iba a abrirlo….

-Chicas por favor apresúrense, ya estamos por cerrar el instituto- nos dijo la señora Mijara, la encargada de la limpieza.

- Si, ya vamos.- respondí mientras cerrábamos los lockers.

Llegamos a la puerta principal del instituto y allí en frente se encontraba la limusina que llevaba a Tomoyo con su sequito de guarda espaldas.

-Sakura, si quieres te doy el aventón hasta tu casa, ¿te parece?- me ofreció.

- No, gracias Tomoyo. Pero Shaoran… está esperándome.- señalé hacia la esquina y ella comprobó que, efectivamente, Shaoran me esperaba.

- Uhmm… bueno, esta bien Sakurita, cuídate mucho- me dijo antes de montarse en su limusina y marcharse.

Caminé hacia Shaoran y enseguida noté su mirada curiosa sobre el osito que traía en mis manos.

-----------------…………….----------------……………------------------…………….------

_**Shaoran.**_

Cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi, pude notar que en sus manos traía un oso de felpa.

-¿Y esa cosa?- pregunté haciéndome el desinteresado.

-Para tú información, esta "cosa" como tu le llamas, es un regalo de **Mi Admirador Secreto-** me dijo recalcando lo ultimo- Y es un lindo osito de felpa- soltó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre él de forma protectora.

Rolé mis ojos ante su respuesta.

Aunque por dentro me encontraba feliz porque sabía que mi regalo le había gustado.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Vamos, camina!- me gritó a unos cuantos metros de mi. Al parecer mis pensamientos me habían llevado a un mundo paralelo… otra vez.

-----------------……………-----------------------……………..----------------………..

_**Tomoyo.**_

Me encontraba en el jardín de mi casa…La verdad, hacia un poco de calor, asi que decidí ir a tomar un helado.

Como últimamente no dejaban tantos deberes en el instituto, tenía toda la tarde para pasear por ahí… ya saben, caminar, ver, comprar y disfrutar…

Si… tomare esta tarde para dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad y poder pensar algo bueno para el baile.

Llegué a la heladería, compré mi helado, me senté en una mesa que se encontraba vacía y me dispuse a comer mi helado.

Realmente estaba relajada, necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar… necesito tener una buena idea para ese baile.

Anotaba cada cosa que se me ocurría en mi libreta… pero simplemente ninguna idea lograba convencerme…

-Dios..! Esto es frustrante- dije para mi misma.

-¿Qué te frustra querida Daidoji?- Levanté la mirada de mi libreta y descubrí la intolerable sorpresa de que quien me hablaba era el necio de Hiraguizawa.

Lo mire de la peor manera que pude… lo juro, él era con quien menos quería encontrarme…

Es decir, ¿no puedo pasar una tarde tranquila y relajada, esperando a que mi inspiración venga y me ayude con alguna idea para el baile de invierno sin que NADIE, y con nadie quiero decir Hiraguizawa, me moleste!?

¿Es demasiado pedir?

Al parecer, si.

-Hiraguizawa… ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que perseguirme?- pregunté ago molesta.

-No te persigo, solo te encuentro a donde quiera que voy. ¿no será que tu eres la que me persigue?- preguntó con una de sus sonrisitas de _Latín Lover._

Anonadada….

Eso es poco.

Estoy realmente sorprendida.

¿De verdad este imbécil cree que está tan bueno?

Demonios… eres mas idiota, superficial y egocéntrico de lo que pensaba- estas palabras salieron de mi sin pensarlas mucho.

Por la cara que mostró… creo que mi último comentario no le agradó… para nada…

Rayos Daidoji, solo era una broma, para aligerar el ambiente- me miró con algo de molestia y ¿tristeza?- Pero ya veo que no te agrandan.

En ese momento me sentí algo culpable.

Bien… bastante cupable.

Ok… muy culpable.

Porque en realidad yo nunca me he tomado la molestia de conocerlo y pues, en realidad, las cosas que le dije no fueron muy bonitas.

-Yo…- traté de decir algo, parecido a una disculpa. Pero el simplemente se dio media vuelta he intentó marcharse.

Si… leyeron bien… Intentó… Pero, yo no lo dejé.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su hombro y mientras aun se encontraba de espaldas solté lo que tenia que decir.

Acepté que me propase… un poco..

-------------------…………………-------------------……………---------------…………..

_**Eriol.**_

Está bien… El comentario de Daidoji fue… Hiriente.

Y no porque no me hayan dicho antes, sino porque el comentario vino de ella.

- Rayos Daidoji, solo era una broma, para aligerar el ambiente- la miré con algo de molestia y creo que con algo de…tristeza- Pero ya veo que no te agrandan.

Y es que en realidad solo quería tener una conversación con ella… como la gente NORMAL!

Sin gritos.

Sin insultos.

Sin que uno de los dos termine exasperado.

Pero creo que es imposible.

Creo que la mejor idea es que me vaya. No estoy dispuesto a que vuelva a insultarme.

No estoy dispuesto a que me duela si ella piensa mal de mi.

¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!?

Nos odiamos… ¿No es así?

¿NO ES ASI?

¿o era asi? ¿Aun la odio?

Preferí dejar para después mis locos pensamientos y me dispuse a dar media vuelta para marcharme pero, una pequeña y delicada mano me detuvo.

Me quedé inmóvil, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darme la vuelta cuando la escuché.

-Lo siento Eriol, no quise decir eso… bueno, si… pero no creí que te importara, como siempre nos tratamos de ese modo, pues yo… Olvídalo… Lo siento, ¿si? No fue mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato.

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras.

O a menos eso quiero creer.

Me volteé para quedar frente a ella, se encontraba con la cabeza medio gacha y jugaba con sus dedos.

Ok… párenlo, párenlo ahí….

¿Alguien se fijó en como me llamó?

¡Me llamó por mi nombre! O sea, sin la fría formalidad.

Wow..! ¡Excelente! Es sorprendente como las cosas cambian en segundos.

-Tranquila, creo que… tienes razón, no debí venir a molestarte... pero es que es inevitable para mi! Es tan divertido cuando te molestas conmigo, cuando me gritas que soy un idiota y cuando me evitas- ok, bien, creo que exageré un poco-cundo haces todo eso siento como si…-creo que no debería decir lo que voy a decir pero, en fin- siento como si conmigo pudieras expresarte como quieres, como realmente eres, que te deshaces de todo eso que tienes guardado y solo con eso… siento que confías en mi y eso me gusta Tomoyo, y mucho.- Ya! Lo dije!

Espero no arrepentirme de haber dicho esto.

------------……………----------------…………..-------------…………..--------------…

_**Sakura.**_

Shaoran me acompañó hasta mi casa, como acostumbra a hacerlo.

No hablamos mucho por el camino, solo cosas triviales…

Cuando por fin llegamos supe que era el momento indicado para hablarle sobre lo q tengo planeado para el domingo.

-Oye Shaoran… ¿tienes planes para este domingo?- pregunté

-Uhmm… tengo que revisar mi apretada agenda… aunque creo que tengo un espacio a las 6 am.- Me dijo mientras reía un poco- claro, si no me surge algún otro compromiso.- finalizó haciéndose el importante.

Nos reímos un rato de sus ocurrencias.

Y esa es una de las cosas que mas me agradan de Shaoran, siempre sabe como sacarme una sonrisa.

- No, ya en serio Shao… ¿tienes planes para el domingo?

- Nop Sakurita… bueno, hasta que no me digas que quieres hacer el domingo, no tengo planes…

- Bueno, es que estaba pensando en que tal vez podrías venir a mi casa y preparemos un pastel… como soy mala repostera, me gustaría que me ayudaras…

-Pues me parece bien… creo que será divertido luchando con un pastel.

- Ja Ja! Que graciosito Shaoran- dije con sarcasmo.

- Jajajaja! Saku, sabes que te quiero- me dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su risa…

Y evidentemente… no lo lograba…

Uhhmm… bueno, debo entrar a casa, nos vemos mañana Shao…- Me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en su mejilla… no se porque lo hice….

"_¿No sabes porque Sakurita?"_

Bueno… Me provocó.

Y no sabes lo bien que se siente, conciencia.

"_Tal vez si fueras un poco mas pilas pues, ya no seria besos solo de mejilla"._

No comiences con eso, conciencia por favor. Me hace sentir algo extraña pensar en Shaoran de esa forma.

"_Bien… pero algún día deberás afrontar la realidad y aceptar que todo lo que te digo es cierto"_

Algún día conciencia…. Algún día…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Importante! Disculpas para todas!:**

Bueno chicas, antes que nada quisiera pedirles **mis más sinceras disculpas** por haber tardado **un año** en actualizar mi fic.

Pero debo confesarles que después de un tiempo de haberlo comenzado, no tenia fe en que este proyecto pudiese prosperar y por ende, había decidido no continuarlo.

Hasta que un buen día una querida amiga me dijo: _"¿Como sabes que no les gustará si no dejas que lean todo el material?"_

Y pues aquí estoy nuevamente. Esperando de todo corazón que este y los capítulos venideros sean de su agrado.

Me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes, mis queridas lectoras.

**Al capitulo:**

Espero que es haya gustado esta nueva entrega de "Mi Admirador Secreto" ya que me esforcé unos cuantos meses par tener una idea concreta.

En este capitulo como lo pudieron notar, Eriol y Tomoyo se acercan un poquito y al parecer, el joven ingles va a tener unas cuantas discusiones mentales por culpa de cierta amatista.

Sakura recibió otro regalo de su admirador, además de que también casi llega tarde por andar pensando en lo lindo que es aquel chico con ella… aunque "no lo conozca".

Shaoran se encuentra entusiasmado con la idea d que su Sakura poco a poco vaya enamorándose de el aunque no sepa quien es.

Creo que alguna cosa quedaron en el aire, como la conversacion entre Eriol y Tomoyo. y Tambien el tema de que Skura aun no abre ninguna de las notitas dejadas por su admirador secreto. Estas y otras cosas se iran aclarando en los proximos capitulo. Asi que no desesperen! :)

Ademas, Todo puede pasar haciendo un Pastel… no creen?

**Por faa!! Dejen Muchos Reviews! Su opinion es importantisima para mi!**

Nos Leemos en el Proximo capitulo de **_"Mi admirador Secreto"_**

_**Un beso! Se le aprecia chicas!**_

_**Att: **__**GaTiTa-SaN.**_


End file.
